Devil's Duet
by Soaring Okami
Summary: Once war breaks out Naruto wants nothing more than to stop it and he will accept any deal to do so, even if it means succumbing to the devil himself. The problem is that the "devil" in question is Uchiha Madara.


**Thoughts**:

Ready! Set! Go!

_Happy New Year_ (though a bit late)! I wish you all to be healthy! I wish you to be given chances to know yourself!

I might be conceited of me to say so but I believe I know thyself in a 90% and a lot better than a person twice my age does. *sighs* (Sorry, just blowing off some steam. Some people just try their best to get me irritated)

I also want to **thank all of you**, my wonderful reviewers- you guys are angels!-, and the people who favored or followed my stories (you guys are….ice cream! Who doesn't love ice cream? ;) )! As I only began reading and writing Fanfictions this year your support is everything to a newbie like me!

I also want to give special thanks to my first ever reviewer: **Flow . L**

And special thanks to you who favored and followed my story/stories! (I don't know if it's possible to view your names or not…. As I said= newbie)

Haha, I know I talk/write a lot but just deal with me!

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters! This is work is for entertaining purposes only. I do not make any profit from it.**

It was a deal. No more and no less. Naruto knew that. In an attempt to stop this war he went through with it. Though one can't help but wonder. Would Naruto decide to accept the deal if he knew what was going to be done to him? But the fact is there was no way he could have known and now he stood shirtless and embarrassed in front of the enemy. He wanted to hurry and finish this as soon as he possibly could. But let's take things from where they started now shall we?

When the Fourth Great Ninja War started and Madara was awakened, before Sasuke and team Taka as well as the four Hokages of Konoha arrived, he clashed with Naruto in the battle zone. The moment Madara saw the boy he felt as though his body was as heavy as a mountain. Madara's eyes had widened to give him a better view and unable to move, he could only continue to gaze in awe. A blazing tornado had stolen his eyes. Running faster than the wind, riding the sand was the wind.

At first Madara felt mesmerized-as if something out of this world had shown itself to him. Up until that moment he had lived strictly to fulfill his wish to complete the infinite Tsukuyomi. He had never faltered nor had he ever yielded. But in just an instant of time all his determination was shaken. It was shaken by that one little brat with the sun kissed hair and sky blue glimmering eyes.

Then, they clashed. Fists formed and fists were avoided. Weapons and shurikens and kunais were thrown to the enemy and from the enemy they were all averted. And then the two ninja were in the air. As if they were gently floating onto the breezes their heads facing each other. Madara could see the sweat on the boy's face. He could see the determination in his eyes, the determination to protect his friends-his family, to protect all ninja-the determination to stop this mad war. Then, on the other hand, there was anger, anger directed to the one responsible for all this sorrow. They were so close to each other. However there were some things which Madara could not see, or even sense. Fear, Frustration, Despair, Humiliation. Those 'emotions' were not present or rather, instead of saying they were not present, it would be wiser to say that they never lingered long. Naruto was a human too after all, being so close to him Madara could tell. He experienced those emotions as well but they never stayed long, in just second they were gone. "What was strong enough to subdue them?" Madara wondered. The answer wasn't hard at all, in fact Madara needn't wonder at all, it was Hope. Hope for progress, Hope for peace, Hope for Acknowledgement. Hope drove determination and determination powered up Hope once again. They were close indeed. So close that Madara could clearly tell: no matter how close their bodies got they were worlds afar. And by the time their feet touched the ground he had decided. If they were worlds afar then Madara only had to drag Naruto down to _his own_ world, the part of world where light doesn't reach.

And he knew exactly how to do it. He would use Naruto's wish to his advantage.

After some time had passed and Naruto's attack efforts were taking him nowhere, Madara decided to pop the question.

"Naruto. Do you wish for peace?" he asked, looking down at Naruto.

Even though he was supporting his whole body with his knees, and even though he was breathing heavily, there was no mistaking those eyes.

"_Indeed. That was a foolish question"_ he thought to himself.

"What if I were to tell you there is a way to attain peace quickly?". The question roused the boy's curiosity.

"… I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"For the next 24 hours you will have to listen and do everything that I command you to. Of course I will not command you to attack or kill someone- if I do you can simply refuse. If, after 24 hours pass, you've still got some fighting spirit left in you then I will admit defeat and stop the war."

However, as Naruto was going to answer he was cut off by Shikamaru.

"And what happens if Naruto 'loses'?"

"Then the war simply continues and Naruto will be free to fight against me…. If he still can that is."

Naruto and Shikamaru took their time discussing the matter over before answering.

"If I win… will you keep your word? Will you stop the war?"

Upon hearing those words Madara got closer and stroked Naruto's hair. A "certainly", accompanied by a smirk, was the only answer the ninja boy received.

After informing the other shinobi, Madara and Naruto, retired to a house deep in the woods. It had been agreed upon by both sides that, during the 24 hours of the deal, the battle would cease.

Once the two ninja had settled in the cabin, Naruto's nightmare was about to begin as the first command was spoken.

"_Strip"_

Naruto was dumbfounded. Had he really heard "strip" just now? He turned around to face Madara only to see him undressing himself.

Madara noticed the boy's confusion, however that wasn't going to stop him from getting his way with the kid. "What's wrong? I thought I told you to undress?"

"Are you nuts!? Why would I-!?"

"Then you'll go back to your word? You accepted my deal out of your own free will."

Naruto's mind was a mess. _"Going back to his word?" _No way would that happen! No way would he let a chance, to end the war peacefully, slip away!

"Hurry it up. I told you, didn't I? _"For 24 hours you will have to listen and do everything that I command you to."_

Naruto was getting goose-bumps. He didn't know what Madara had in mind but he had a bad feeling. Both him _and_ Kurama, that is. He wanted to fight, to punch him, or at the very least to bite him, but that would ruin everything.

He searched for strength-strength to keep him going for whatever was in store for him. The only thing he could hang on from was these words, Shikamaru had once told him, after beating him to a Shogi match.

"Naruto, sometimes, in order to reach your goal, you'll have to make sacrifices. Take this match for example; in order for me to win I had to sit through while you were taking many of my pieces. Sacrifices are unavoidable. However you must learn to assess the situation and make the best choice."

Remembering of those words, Naruto knew that if he really wished for peace, he had to go through with it. Whatever Madara asked of him from now on…. Naruto had prepared himself for it.

And thinking so Naruto started taking his clothes off, slowly but surely…. And now there he stood shirtless….

Thus we return to the present- the "not-so-pleasant" present. The present, in which Naruto was lying there half naked in front of Uchiha Madara, waiting for the next command.

Chapter I: the end!~

« To Be Continued »

**Afterword:**

Okay- dokay! Here it is! Pretty small chapter…. My first, kind of, series… XD

Does Naruto play Shogi?... Does he even know how?... - (Shogi = Japanese Chess)

Anyway! I initially thought of making this a one-shot gore+smut Madara x Naruto fanfic…. BUT! After I wrote this chapter I changed my mind. This will be a 3-chaptered one.

The first chapter is the one you just read (I assume) above. The second chapter will be the ending. Aha! I bet that got you confused.

There will be 2 endings.

The 1st one, "ending A", will be a romantic one where only some smut will be present and, as always, some humor…

The 2nd one, "ending B", will be the initial one I was thinking. It will contain extreme gore and graphical sex images, which would be better to be read by older readers.

Choose your ending accordingly!

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

Also, please **check out**: Nispedana, that humble fangirl , (in Facebook)

I just recently found her and she is awesome! She's got some pretty neat and helpful stuff! And visiting her page might help your vocabulary! (ex, with colors)


End file.
